A metering means for adjusting the flow rate of a liquid flow into and out of the body of a living being
The invention relates to a metering device for adjusting the flow rate of a liquid flow directed into and out of the body of a living being in a flow passage, for example for parenteral or intravenous infusion. An adjusting means operable by an actuating member is provided to vary the flow resistance of the flow passage. The members of adjustment of the adjusting means are guarded against unintentional or intentional adjustment by a locking means.